


Softer, Brighter, Calmer

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Lapis, o que você está fazendo aqui ?”





	Softer, Brighter, Calmer

Geralmente para Steven ver Lapis Lazuli era um prazer, mesmo que inesperadamente. Mas não naquele dia, o que ele sentiu foi receio ao encontrá-la no lugar onde as bolhas com as gemas corrompidas eram guardadas. Especialmente considerando a bolha especifica que Lapis tinha em suas mãos.

“Lapis, o que você está fazendo aqui ?” ele perguntou tentativamente.

Lapis Lazuli se virou até ele espantada, suas bochechas estavam em um tom de azul mais forte que o normal e tudo em sua expressão denotava embaraço, mas ela não desviou o seu olhar dele e disse :

“Eu não estou planejando tirá-la da bolha, não se preocupe”

“Ok...mas isso não responde a minha pergunta”

“Eu já te disse o porque”

A memória do dia no barco veio até ele, assim com o seu espanto ao ouvir as palavras  _Eu sinto falta dela_.

“Eu me lembro, você quer falar a respeito disso ?”

“Eu não acho que falar vá mudar alguma coisa”

“Fale mesmo assim”

“Certo, bem, naquele dia ela disse que eu mudei ela, e eu acredito nela, mas eu acho que foi para o pior. Uma das coisas que eu mais admiro em você Steven é que você sempre parece deixar as pessoas melhores do que quando você as encontrou, eu não fiz isso. Quando nós eramos Malachite ela tentava esconder as coisas de mim, mas eu sempre conseguia passar pelas defesas dela e ver as memórias. Ela achava que vir para a Terra seria capaz de lhe dar um pouco de paz com relação a guerra, ela nunca superou nada. Eu sempre respeitei a minha Diamante, mas eu nunca cheguei a amá-la, Jasper amava a dela, e ela se culpava por não ter conseguido impedir a sua morte, e até por ter vindo do planeta que ela considerava responsável por esta. Basicamente ela já tinha problemas e eu só acabei piorando as coisas”

“Talvez um dia você possa ajudá-la com essas coisas”

“Ela está corrompida Steven, não é sábio ter esperança que de para ajudá-la”

“Talvez não seja sábio mas eu faço mesmo assim” ele disse e segurou a mão dela decidiu que ficaria com ela até que Lapis estivesse pronta para ir embora.


End file.
